vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fortress Memories
I always used to play Team Fortress 2, emphasis on the "used to", my favorite gamemode was arena mode, one game the whole team rushed out and then after a couple of minutes, all I heard was silence. All that was left after the carnage was me and a heavy, I was playing medic at the time to try and get achievements. I ran back towards the starting point and saw that the heavy was AFK, after a little while the heavy came back and said into his microphone about how sorry he was, his voice sounded like he was eating something, I couldn't put my finger on it. From what I could gather, he was probably autistic or something else since he always referred to me as "DOCTOR" in a very realistic impression of the Heavy. As the blue team approached, he spoke into his microphone: "DOCTOR CHARGE ME WHEN BABY TEAM IS NEAR. NOW DOCTOR! HIT IT DOCTOR!" as he said the first exclamation to use my uber, I popped the uber and we sweeped up BLU. After that win, he added me on steam and we would always be the duo of medic and heavy, he always yelled the battle cry of the heavy or laughs like the heavy. He would always thank me when we played and I healed him "YOU ARE GREAT DOCTOR" he would always say and I would be thanking him on the ingame chat. I always thought he was poor since he didn't have any other games, or F2P games, everytime I brought up that conversation, he would respond with "DOCTOR, money is needed. Must collect money, but money is hard now." he sounded sad the last time he told me that so I asked him if he ever saw Meet the Medic to brighten up his mood, he says no so I gave him a link "IS IT POSSIBLE TO GET HEART TRANSPLANT WITH UBER?" he asked me ecstatically, I told him how heart transplants are possible, but not without uber, maybe in the future, he then gives a hearty laugh like the heavy and said "THEN DOCTOR, HEAVY WILL WAIT FOR FUTURE" A few weeks later, he messaged me over steam saying "DOCTOR, HEAVY WILL NOT BE FIGHTING UNTIL LATER IN THE NIGHT", It wasn't until tomorrow that he got on. I received a message from him saying: "DOCTOR, Heavy doesn't feel well, I go to other doctors, but they were nowhere near as good as you, DOCTOR" He sent the message while I was asleep, I didn't know where he lived or his timezone, I always left my computer on (if you were wondering) He sent me a last message before he went offline that said "DOCTOR, Heavy will go now. but do not fear baby men on other team. You are good doctor, with you, victory is always good, Heavy will join in future." By the time I read his messages, he was already offline. He continued to be offline for a whole year, yesterday he came online though. I greeted him and asked why he hasn't been online for so long, It wasn't the heavy, it was his mother, with a message for me "David (The Heavy) died of heart failure, I'm sorry, are you the doctor he was always talking about? You're the only friend on his friends list, he was always going on how him and the Doctor were best friends and always leading the team to victory, I don't know what he was talking about, but I was happy that he was happy. Whenever he was on the computer he always had this smile on his face, and I've never seen him happier. He always stayed strong because he wanted to be with the doctor, Thank you for making him happy, I'm selling his computer because we were never really wealthy to begin with, if we were, he'd be here right now. I just wanted to see what was on his computer, goodbye." I never did reply, I just stared at the screen for hours, waiting for it to sink in. Category:Creepypasta Category:DEEP Category:Val's Valence